Partners and Parents
by AvngAngl
Summary: This is a continuation of my Favors and Friends, Friends and Lovers, Lovers and Partners. This is multi-chaptered as I have a lot of things to say in this story. Hope you all like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated. It's rated M for safety's sake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Just get to play with them.

**Author's Note:** One of my reviewers reminded me of the nightstands. I'm going to have to address that. EG maybe throw in a little Evil Hotch and JJ towards Dave. After all one good turns deserves another.

_**Partners and Parents**_

BUZZZZ BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZ

A hand reached out from under the covers to smack at the offending thing making that racket.

BUZZZZ BUZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZ

Again a hand reached out to smack the offending object.

BUZZZZZZZZZ

"AARON!" groaned a small voice from beneath the pillows.

"I know, I know….it's time to get up babe" Aaron groaned grabbing a free pillow and slapping it over his head.

"NO!" the voice muttered

"Come on sleepy head, it's best to just get this all over with." Aaron chuckled from under his pillow.

"You go, I'm calling my boss to say I'm sick." The voice giggled.

"Ohhh no you don't." Aaron shot back launching his pillow across the room. He sat up against the headboard and grabbed her pillow throwing it in the same direction as the first.

"I quit." She pouted prettily.

"Sorry, no such luck. In for a penny in for a pound remember 'partners'." Aaron chuckled at his bedmate, running his hand up and down the arm that covered her eyes.

"Let's play hooky" she offered as a solution.

"Ok, fine then we'll just do this again tomorrow." He rationalized. "You knew Monday was going to come no matter what happened this weekend, right?"

She sat up in bed curling into his warm body. "Yes, I did Mr. Smarty pants. I just figured if I didn't think so hard I could make it go away."

"JJ, honey…..They knew long before we left the BAU Friday together." Aaron quirk an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, fine. We'll go in but you bring a roll of duct tape to shut them up. Deal?" she tried bargaining.

"Look at me JJ." Aaron's voice was serious. She turned to look right into his eyes.

"I love you…..I'm not sacred anymore about what happened Friday and this weekend. A little embarrassed at Dave's comments maybe. But NEVER sorry about us. This weekend was the best couple of days in my life and the beginning of all the rest of the best days of my life. As long as we're good with our feelings for one another there isn't anything anyone could possibly say or do that would make me feel embarrassed. You and me, we'll make this all work. We'll keep it professional at the BAU, and when we get home we can let go and be ourselves. I'm proud to call you my partner, girlfriend, soul mate or whatever other name you want to give us. As long as it is US….I love you and you love me that is the only truth we need." Aaron was so sincere and had all the love in his heart for her pouring out of his soulful eyes.

"I do love you Aaron. I know I'm being foolish. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed about being with you. Us our kids together….. This is right in so many ways. And as long as you're by my side I can face anything." She reached out to caress his cheek and give him a loving kiss.

"That's my girl." Aaron kissed the tip of her nose. "Let's go get this case over with so we can get our sons and come home."

Two Hours later the two FBI agents were dressed and entering the elevator to the BAU. To all who saw them nothing seemed changed between them. They were professional in every respect. It was only if one looked closer did you see the slight tender touches and looks that went between the two agents.

Stepping out of the elevator they were greeting by a bubbling Penelope Garcia "Hi my precious gumdrops…Have no fear the wee ones were excellent this weekend and are planning the cookie monster baking session for tonight while you too are out of town."

"Pen, thanks so much for everything" JJ hugged her best friend. If you need any more cloths for Henry….."

"Have no fear Momma bear… Henry is clothed up for however long I have him." Garcia smirked. Then looked at Hotch and said "Jack is too boss man."

"Garcia, you didn't have to" Aaron shot back

"Bah….. My fairy godmotherness allows me privileges with my boys. Toodles now the team's already assembled" and Garcia flounced off happily.

"Why am I picturing Jack with a Mohawk right about now?" Aaron snickered.

"The same reason I'm picturing Henry in little kid leather outfits that's why." JJ giggled.

Together they said "Penelope!" and walked into the BAU.

JJ went to her office to gather the files she needed. And Hotch went straight to the BAU room. Four sets of eyes lit up when he entered.

"Well? How was your weekend Aaron?" Rossi was smirking.

"Why don't we wait until JJ gets in here and then we can explain this only once? Ok." Aaron was back in Unit Chief mode.

JJ, walked in a couple minutes later and sat down at the free seat, which was conveniently next to Aaron. She looked at her friends and co-workers expectant faces and then back to Aaron.

"Listen up everyone." Aaron began and he put his hand out to JJ. She took his hand and stood up next to him. "All your plotting and planning was much appreciated. JJ and I are together, we're planning on staying together for a long time. We also are planning to be able to keep our jobs here. So it goes without saying that professionalism is utmost. Here at work I'm Hotch and she's JJ. Off duty and home or outside of the BAU we're just Aaron and Jen. We're hoping that you all can support that and help us make it a comfortable working environment. I won't lose JJ now that I have her so if keeping our relationship means leaving the BAU I will do that. While I love this job and the work we all do, I love JJ more."

"Hotch man…" Morgan said "You know we love you both and we're here for you. I'm sure all of us respect you both enough to honor what you've just said. We're just really glad for both of you. Honest. You both deserve all the happiness you're getting."

"Thanks Derek." Aaron patted him on the shoulder.

There were a chorus of agreements and within a few minutes the team was back doing what they do best. Analyze what information they had about an unsub they needed to find before more tragedy struck innocent lives.

At the conclusion of the briefing Aaron informed the team "wheels up in 45." And he walked out of the room heading not for his office but for Erin Strauss' office.

"Where's he going?" Reid asked.

"I'm afraid my loyal genius our fearless leader is walking straight into the lion's den." Rossi grimaced.

JJ sighed as she watched him through the window walking to the meeting that she knew would make or possibly break them. Aaron had told her this morning he was going to go first thing to tell Strauss about their relationship. He also told her that no matter what He'd rather quit the BAU then go a day without her. He had explained that the past taught him one lesson, 'life's too short'.

The wait was killing her. How long could it possibly take come clean to the prickly Section Chief? JJ couldn't wait much longer. She was so transfixed on the bullpen door she didn't hear Rossi come up behind her.

"He'll be ok." Rossi tried to soothe her angst.

"I hope so. I don't want to be the cause of his losing his job or worse." JJ fretted.

"Cara, you are the best thing that happened with that man. You and Henry. He loves you beyond reason. After what happened in his marriage to Haley he will never let this job come before his family ever again." Rossi sounded so sure of himself.

"I know Dave." She sighed. "I just don't want him to have to make that decision that's all."

"Let's just see what happens before we go freaking out ok." Dave patted her arm. "Look it appears the meeting is over." JJ turned to the door to watch Aaron walk out of Strauss' office a little worse for wear.

She left Dave's side and walked to Aaron's office to wait for him. Dave was on her heals, there was no way he was going to let his best friends go through this alone. Besides if it was bad news he was going to go have his own little 'talk' with Erin Straus.

Aaron walked into his office knowing JJ would be there. He was tired and spent and it was only 10 AM. God he hated that woman, Erin Straus made the absolute worst come out of him.

"Aaron?" a small voice called from the back of his office.

"JJ, come here." Aaron said tiredly. She was in his arms almost immediately. He bent his head to lean on hers. "I love you, JJ."

"I love you too, Aaron. How did it go?" JJ asked softly. She heard the office door open and close quietly. They both knew it was Dave.

"Well she was livid, of course. She wants my head or my job. Neither of which I was inclined to give her." Aaron let out angrily. "So she's now going after you. The ultimatum is simple you choose between me or your job. But you can't have both."

It was Dave who let out first shriek. "What? That crazy fucking bitch I swear, she's done I'm gonna ruin her."

"Dave stop, please." Aaron tried to calm his friend down.

"Stop…. Stop…. After all this unit's done to get her ass where it is now and she pulls this shit. Uhhh no way. Her dirty secrets get aired starting immediately. I didn't fight my ass off to get JJ back here only to have that bitch make her leave." Dave was in full rant.

"Dave!" Aaron yelled, "There's more so calm down and let me finish please."

"David please." JJ added. They could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Honey, listen, Straus is demanding that I go, you go or we split up take departmental reprimands for unbecoming behavior and never see each other outside of a strict working environment without facing immediate termination. Giving the bullshit line about unit integrity. I don't care what she says or does. I'm not letting this job cost me one thing more. I've turned in my resignation effective immediately. I have a ton of offers that I can explore. I love you, Jack and Henry and I will not lose you." Aaron's sincerity broke her tears free.

"Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry."

"NO! You listen to me, don't you dare be sorry Jennifer? I'm not really. I'm getting more than I ever hoped for with you. A life, a family, a second chance. This wasn't a hard decision Jayje, really." Aaron pulled her tighter against him rubbing her back as her tears flowed.

"I won't work here with her if you're gone." JJ stated unequivocally from Aaron's shoulder. "If you're leaving so am I. The State Department would love to have me back, or I'll just stay home with the boys, I don't know but I will not stay here." She lifted her head to meet his gaze and saw a hint of a twinkle in his eye.

"I thought you'd say that so I hope you're not mad that I turned in both our resignations." Aaron smiled hopefully.

"You did?" JJ giggled nervously.

"I did, we have an hour to clear out our desks and turn in our credentials." Aaron said. He knew he made the right decision for both of them.

"Aaron? JJ?" Dave spoke up finally "What are we going to do without you both? The team will be lost you know that."

"Dave, I'm sorry I really am but I've given everything to the FBI for over 20 years. It's cost me my marriage, my wife, my integrity, nearly my son and a good friend. I've shed blood and tears for this job, and if Straus wants to take it all away for her own political gains so be it. I will NOT lose my second chance at a normal loving relationship and family. JJ and the boys mean more to me then this place." Aaron conviction startled the elder profiler. "Listen you have to go meet the team on the plane. Go finish this case, JJ and I will be home with the boys. When the case is over bring the team over and we'll all talk. Keep them focused Dave."

"Ok, Aaron but don't jump into anything either of you. Go home, be with your boys and relax until we get back."

"Dave keep them safe for us please." JJ smiled "And tell them we love them, but we love each other more. We're going to spend some time moving me and Henry into Aaron's house, so we'll be there when you all come home. Just keep them safe and come home to us please."

"I will, I promise…." Dave gave a longing look to his two dearest friends. He was happy and sad about the last few day's results.

Dave had walked out the door. Aaron looked at JJ's face. She looked so beautiful and serene. He sighed deeply.

"Aaron, get those doubts out of your head right now. I am exactly where I want to be. With you remember that. I'm not sorry really. I'm relieved actually. We don't' have to hide from anyone. It would have killed me if I had to pretend to be just colleagues here and only had our nights and off time with each other. I don't know if I could have honestly done that with what we used to face on cases." JJ walked back into his arms. Placing his face between her hands she pulled him down to give him a loving kiss.

"I know babe, I know. I'm relieved actually too. I get to spend the rest of my life loving you and our kids without having to worry about nut jobs trying to kill us. Before Haley died she made me promise that I would show Jack love. And I am keeping that promise now. I love you more than any possible job and I will not have one regret for my decision." Aaron was convicted in his absolute belief that he made the right decision.

"Let's get our things and go home. We'll ask Pen to keep the boys for the day and you can take me to brunch at the Crystal Café." JJ announced happily, as she pulled her cell phone out to call Penelope.

"JJ?" Aaron asked "Partners right?" he smiled sweetly at her letting his dimples show.

"Partners always!" JJ smiled brightly back at him.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Author's note: This is going to be a multiple chapter story. A lot going through my head with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Partners and Parents Pt. II**_

_**Penelope**_

Penelope's phone rang shrilly. She saw it was JJ calling and was concerned. "Hey Buttercup what's up?"

"Pen, come to Aaron's office please." JJ spoke quietly.

"Ok, on my way anything wrong?" Penelope was nervous now, JJ should have left with the rest of the team for the plane.

"We'll tell you here in the office, just come on in." JJ hung up the phone.

JJ turned to Aaron who was carefully placing his pictures and awards in a box. "Penny is on her way. God I hate to see her face."

"I know sweetie, me too but she'll be ok." Aaron dropped what he was doing to go give her a hug. He knew this was hard on her.

"Hey you two." Penelope called from the door "I don't want to interrupt anything."

"Come on in Penelope and close the door." Aaron motioned for her to come in.

Penelope looked around the room and noticed the box on her boss's desk. "Boss man? What's the box for?"

"Penny" JJ began "This is going to be hard on you but it's what we want so please just hear us out ok."

"What is going on? Why aren't you too on the plane with the others?" Penny was getting hyper at the looks her two friends were giving her.

"Penelope, my meeting with Straus didn't go well. In a nutshell she gave us a choice, I quit or JJ quits but we weren't going to be allowed to work together. So we both quit." Aaron tried to break the news as soft as possible.

"She can't do that!" Penelope screeched. "You two belong together. You're like the epic love story of the FBI? Is she out of her mind?"

"Penny, listen to me" JJ commanded.

Penelope looked up into her best friends eyes and sniffed back tears.

"Aaron and I made this decision because we simply will not be separated ever again. Both of us, especially Aaron has given so much to the FBI over the years and we simply aren't willing to do it again. We'll be fine, we both have options good options. Just because we won't be here anymore doesn't mean we won't see you all. You're our family, we'll never really be apart. We just won't work together. And who knows, maybe something will come up that we'll all work again someday." JJ was trying to make all this sound palatable.

"But, I don't want you guys to leave. Our team won't be the same. You guys are like the Mom and Dad of this unit." Pen sniffed louder.

"Penelope, listen JJ and I need you to do us a favor. We need your help with a few things. Firstly we need you to keep our team our friends safe. You and Rossi will be the ones they all turn to. Can you do that?" Aaron asked hopefully.

"Yes." Was the simple answer given by their tech analyst?

"Aaron and I are going to take our personal things with us from here. Then we're going to brunch. We were hoping you could bring the boys to Aaron's house in a few hours. We're going to be moving in together while we're off so we were hoping you might want to take some of those personal days you have to help us." JJ sounded hopeful and cheery. "When the team comes back from this case we're going to have everyone over to the house to talk about all of this."

"Are you guys really sure about this? I mean can you walk away?" Penelope looked at her friends for confirmation.

"Penelope, I love JJ, Jack and Henry more than any job. I gave up my family once for the FBI, I refuse to do it again now that I've been lucky enough to be given a second chance. You've always told me to hold on tight to love and not let go. This is me doing just that. I know it's hard on all of you, especially you Penny, but please try to be happy for JJ and I. We've found happiness and don't want to give it up."

"Ahhhh boss man, I'm happy for you really. And of course I'll take care of my little turtledoves. Right now I just HATE the FBI. This place manages to suck the life right out of good and decent people, and I don't like that. But I do love you both so much, and you guys go have a great brunch, I'll be over by 3-4ish to help with planning the move. And JJ, sweetie we're planning a big ole BBQ when the rest of my dumplings come home. I'll get Kevin Lynch to cover for me for a few days, and I'll tell Rossi and Derek that I won't be in. We may not be a FBI family any more, but we're always going to be family." Penny's eyes cleared of tears and twinkled with the ideas running through her head.

"Good, Pen. We'll see you about 4 then. Don't say anything to Jack or Henry about this. We want to talk to them ourselves. Just wait to you see Aaron's house and Henry's room. We're going to have to decorate it special for him. Ohh and the pool and outdoor area…..We're going to definitely be ok." JJ seemed actually excited.

Aaron laughed lightly at the two best friends plotting and planning to keep their family together. Yeah this was the right decision for them. However, he was hoping that Dave knew how to BBQ because he was clueless. He finished his packing and looked over to see JJ and Penny embracing tightly.

"Jayje, you ready?" Aaron asked.

"Yep, I sure am. So is Pen, right Pen?" JJ said happily.

"Right me amiga, see you both around 4 with the munchkins. I'm bringing bagels and donuts in the morning for moving day too." Garcia gave Aaron a big hug. "I'll miss you here, but we're all going to be together again soon. Be well my boss man."

"Penelope, what can I say, the second best thing I did for this unit was hire you. You're a true friend. We'll see you at home. Let Rossi know, and tell him if he needs me to call." Aaron hugged Penelope tightly.

Aaron stepped back and removed his gun and badge and placed it on his now former empty desk. JJ walked up and did the same with her gun and badge. Together they walked out of the office into their future.

Neither former agent saw the look of hatred following them from their former Section's Chief's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. This story is multi chaptered. Second and Third Chapter should be small about the team. Then story gets more into the meat of everything.

_**Partners and Parents Pt. 3**_

_**The Team**_

Dave Rossi walked slowly toward the plane. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to explain all that happened back at the office to the rest of the team. He had gotten a call from Garcia telling him Aaron and JJ had left, officially quitting the FBI. She also told him that she was taking a few days off and helping the couple move JJ into Aaron's house. Rossi was glad of that, Aaron held on to that huge house for so long hoping to one day have his family there. Now he would get that wish. Garcia also had told him that the couple were going to have everyone over to the house when the team returned home to have a family discussion. He had told Garcia he would tell the rest of the team and to be careful around the office of Straus over the next few days. He made her promise to lock her screens when she left so no one could get into anything. Garcia immediately understood his need for caution when it came to Dragon Lady. She had seen her after Aaron and JJ left and she looked pissed.

Rossi, walked into the plane and saw his co-workers. Three faces turned to him with curious looks on their faces.

"Rossi, where's Hotch and JJ?" Derek was the first to question.

"They aren't coming Derek. Aaron's meeting with Straus didn't go well. Aaron and JJ quit this morning, effective immediately" Dave just threw the truth out there rather than try to sugar coat anything.

"WHAT?" All three members yelled.

"Listen, guys it's their decision. I don't like it, hell I want to destroy Straus for doing this to them. But, Aaron and JJ made me promise not to react. They chose this over the other choices given them. Aaron was going to be the only one who left, but JJ wouldn't work here without him. He refused the alternatives Straus gave him stating that he had given up enough to the FBI and he wasn't going to give up his second chance at a family and happiness. I can't say I blame either one of them." Dave continued to tell them the story. "Penelope is with them. She's taking a few days off to help them move JJ into Aaron's house, and we'll see them when we get home from this case. I know this sucks guys but for right now we do our jobs and when we get back we'll have 'family discussion' as Garcia called it."

"How could Straus do this to us?" Reid moaned. "After all we've been through, after all we've done? Doesn't she realize that our successes made her career?"

"No kid, she is pure selfishness. She was more afraid that if Aaron wasn't allowed to work with JJ, the higher ups would think an alternative would be to make him Section Chief over her." Dave said. "She's terrified of losing her job to Aaron. Why? I don't know she's been on him since he first joined the FBI. I have my theories but it's not for me to say."

"Well I don't know if I want to stay here without Hotch and JJ." Reid stated matter of factly.

"Me either" Emily piped up.

"That goes for me too Rossi." Derek said.

"Listen guys, let's not jump to conclusions today ok? I'm leaning toward re-retiring myself however, first we solve this case and talk with Aaron and JJ. I'm going to make some phone calls in the meantime to higher ups than Straus and see what I can find out. I'll tell you this though, and it's worth contemplating, I know for a fact from a friend that CIA is looking to start up a BAU unit under their jurisdictions, might be I can offer them a complete team?" Rossi hypothesized.

"CIA-BAU? Really Dave?" Emily chirped.

"Yeah, a friend of mine at Langley mentioned it to me. And they were very interested in Aaron and all of us. So, let's finish this and I'll make calls ok."

"Would Hotch and JJ want that though? After all they have a family now?" Derek asked.

"I don't know Derek. I honestly don't think JJ wants to travel as much and leave the kids. I would bet that they also want at least one kid of their own if they can. So we'll have to see? Aaron and JJ are going to concentrate on their family first and job opportunities second and that's the way it should be." Dave spoke honestly.

"Your right Rossi, they should worry about their family. They have time to evaluate what they want to do professionally later on." Reid agreed. "So you said Garcia is helping them move JJ? Who's going to help us then?"

"Kevin Lynch. Garcia says he's good." Rossi told them as he sat down next to Emily.

"Bella you ok?" he asked the shapely brunette.

"Yeah, just a lot to take in Dave. I'm happy for them though. They're making the right decision of their family and happiness over this damn job." Emily said emphatically.

"Can't say I disagree with you Bella." Rossi softly placed his hand over hers. "We'll have to be even more careful for a while." He whispered.

"If given the same ultimatum, I'll be leaving too Dave. I will not have that harpy bitch control who I love or not." Emily was stern voiced. "As you know I have options outside of the BAU and FBI, and I won't hesitate to utilize those options if I have to."

Dave laughed lightly "I'm right behind you Bella. We can retire on my book deals." They both laughed.

"Ahhh I could be the proverbial 'kept' woman." Emily laughed in his ear.

"Never Bella Mia, Never. We're equals." Dave took her hand gently in his.

Dave leaned back against his seat. He just wanted this case to be over and soon. There was a lot to talk about when they returned home. Of one thing Dave was sure, it was going to be a long couple of days. He'd make those calls to Langley. It would be one more option for his little family here. He wondered how the Dragon Bitch would react to her entire elite Behavioral Analysis Unit defecting to CIA. Garcia had told him she'd seen Straus glaring daggers at the couple when they left. He was sure Aaron had put a damper on her holier than thou attitude in their meeting and knowing Herr Straus she wasn't going to take it lightly. He just hoped he could get home before she tried something stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: One more short Chapter about Straus' reaction and we're back to Hotch/JJ and the team. As always I don't own Criminal Minds.

_**Partners and Parents Pt. 4**_

_**Section Chief Straus**_

_How dare that bastard do this to me? I made him what he is today. I gave him the job in the BAU. I moved him up the ladder. And this is what he does to me? What was so special about Agent Jareau that he would throw everything she gave him away? She didn't buy that he wasn't going to give up his happiness or family a second time for the job. He'd walked away from his first wife and son, he even became even more determined to succeed after her death. So why did he stand there telling her he was resigning if it meant choosing between his job and his family? She didn't care if the media liaison left. She could replace her, but Aaron Hotchner was a different story. Powerful people wanted him to succeed. And now she lost both of them. Those powerful people were not going to be happy with her._

_She needed another drink. This was not the quiet day she was hoping for not in the least. _

_She sat back in her overstuffed executive chair and thought back to the start of her day._

Erin Straus had gotten to work at her normal time of 8:30 AM. She had checked her messages, and went over a few folders containing case file reports. By 9 AM she was ready for a drink, looking at the bloodied and damaged humans that were left behind after one of the BAU's cases. However, just before she went to reach for that drink there was a knock on her office door.

"Enter" she commanded.

"Chief Straus, I would like to talk to you about a personal matter." Came the voice of her Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner.

"Can't this wait until after your current case Agent Hotchner?" she queried, hoping to get him out of her office as quickly as possible.

"No Ma'am, it can't wait." Hotch answered.

"Very well, what do you need?" she was annoyed.

"Ma'am, I need to inform you about my relationship with Agent Jareau." Hotch proceeded cautiously.

"Agent Jareau?" she snorted.

"Yes Ma'am. Agent Jareau and I are in a loving personal relationship and have decided to begin living together." Hotch exhaled deeply.

"What did you say Agent?" an icy stare settled across her features.

"I said Ma'am, that Jennifer Jareau and I are in love with each other, and we are going to be moving in together. We are aware of the fraternization rules, but we feel that we can keep our personal relationship out of the work place and continue to do our jobs efficiently and effectively." Aaron expanded on his explanation. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and a sense of dread came over him.

"You're in love with Agent Jareau? You the ice king of the FBI? I don't believe it." She snidely commented.

"Chief Straus, I assure you that JJ and I are very much in love with each other, and have been for quite some time. Although we have only recently acted on our feelings. I want to have a family again and a stable loving relationship. So does JJ, and she's honored me with wanting that with me." Hotch was trying to explain his feelings to her but she seemed like she didn't want to hear it. He could see the anger boiling just beneath the surface.

"Well Agent Hotchner" She said after a few minutes of silence. "It is all well and good that you would like this happy family relationship but I'm afraid that according to the rules either you or she or both of you must leave the FBI. You cannot work alongside someone you are in a relationship with. However, if you would like I can write Agent Jareau up for harassing a superior and entrapment and have her fired. You then could continue on with the BAU as before with no repercussions." She had a smug look on her face.

"Ma'am?" he was seriously trying to control his anger. "JJ in no way harassed me into anything nor did she entrap me. We fell in love, we want a life together, is that so hard to understand?"

"Aaron listen to me. I know you think you want this happy family life, but trust me it will only get in the way of your aspirations for advancement." Straus tried to be kinder but it only came out as pompass. "I can save your job or save hers but both of you can't work together. I simply will not allow it. Either you can file harassment charges on her or I will have her file against you, which by the way will look even worse for you seeing as you're the male."

"You're telling me my only choice in this is to either destroy the career of the woman I love or let her destroy mine, which destroys us both anyway?" Aaron was getting angrier by the second.

"Or option three. You quit the BAU and Bureau and throw everything away." She stood there with her arms folded looking so confident that he would choose his career over some piece of ass.

Aaron took a long deep breath before speaking again. He needed to control his anger at this pompass woman standing in front of him.

"Well Ma'am it is with great sorrow that I tender my resignation effective immediately. I also, am tendering Agent Jareau's resignation as I am sure that under these conditions she would no longer wish to work for the Bureau." Aaron gave her his trademark icy stare. This woman wasn't going to make him jump to her tune.

"You do realize that very powerful and important people have a vested interest in your remaining with the Bureau?" Straus said.

"No Ma'am I don't not know any such thing. What I do know is that I have given the unit and the FBI more of my own blood, sweat and tears in the last 20 years to satisfy any debt I owe to either. This job has taken my marriage, my wife, nearly my son, nearly my own life and he life a dear friend. I have been granted a second chance at happiness and I will NOT allow you, the unit or the FBI take that from me again. If you're telling me that JJ's and mine only options is destroy each other to save one job or walk away, it's a no brainer Ma'am I'm walking away. Aaron stood defiantly in front of the Section Chief and could see her rage building. "We will be cleared out of our offices within the hour. Ma'am." And with that Aaron turned on his heal and left her office.

She poured herself a larger drink. She needed it after Aaron did this to her.

_How could he do that? Just throw 20 years of a career away for a woman. She would never have done that. Her career meant more to her then anything. No man or family was worth losing her position and power. Hadn't she made that choice long ago? Hadn't she walked away from her husband and child to become a powerful force in the FBI? She had never looked back and wished she made a different decision. Why would anyone else not see her way of thinking? The only thing people understood in this world was power. She had power, she had political clout, and she had her career. Yet, deep in the back of her mind she knew that those people more powerful than she was weren't going to like that Aaron walked away from the bureau. They were going to question her role in his resignation. She had pushed him, she knew it. It seemed the right approach at the time, she never dreamed he would forgo his entire career for a woman, even if he did love the woman. Hadn't he already walked away from his first wife to keep his job? Hadn't he walked away from taking care of his son after the ex-wife died to keep his job? Why would he change now? Was it possible that he resented all he sacrificed to move up the political ladder in the FBI? Was she that wrong about his ambitions? _

_She remembered conversation of years gone by with David Rossi about Aaron's love of the job. But, Dave wasn't talking about the actual job and ambition was he? He was talking about Aaron's love of helping the victims. His love of getting justice for those who no longer had a voice. _

She got another drink.

_What was she going to do now? Would the rest of Aaron's loyal team leave to support him? No she didn't think so. But she had a niggling feeling that she really didn't know the elite team as well as she thought she did. _

_She had watched the 'couple' leave together and it burned in her stomach how selfish they were. She knew she was glaring at them through her windows. She didn't care if anyone saw her. She was the boss after all and they all answered to her. _

She got another drink.

_She would give them a day to two and wait for Aaron to call her asking to be reinstated. Yes, that's what she would do. He was just trying to make a show of force to exert pressure on her to bend the rules for him. There is no way that he would really leave. This time however, Ms. Jennifer Jareau wasn't coming back. Her resignation was final and permanent. Not even David Rossi could pull strings to get her brought back. After all neither one had come to her office to turn in their credentials. They were probably thinking that they would make her suffer a while and come back on their own terms. Well they were sadly mistaken. _

She got another drink.

_As she sat at her desk thinking about them she realized that he never brought the file she requested to her office. Standing up, she had to hold onto her desk as a wave of dizziness came over her. She went to leave her office to retrieve the file. _

Unbeknownst to her drunken mind she wasn't walking straight and was grabbing onto anything to help steady her as she tried to make her way to Hotchner's old office. She didn't see Penelope Garcia peeking out of her office door watching her. Nor did she see Agent Anderson smirk at the depths that the Section Chief had come to. Nor did she see the other agents under her snicker at their so called esteemed Section Chief, who looked the fool stumbling toward the empty office of the one person who kept the unit together.

_When she got to Aaron's office and opened the door she was amazed at just how much he had taken with him when he left. But her eye was quickly drawn to the desk. There sitting center of the massive wooden desk were two FBI issued Glock 19's and two FBI Identification credentials and badges. _

_How could this be? He really left? Resigned, threw it all away? And took his media liaison with him? _

_How could this be? _

She turned to walk back to her office, however, just outside Hotchner's old office she stumbled and fell with a crash down the catwalk stairs in a heap. It was a few minutes before someone came to her aid. In her drink sodden mind she wasn't aware of Penelope Garcia walking out of the BAU office laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them. Wish I did. We're back to Hotch and JJ.

_**Parents and Partners Pt. 5**_

_**Home**_

They had driven in relative silence. First they went to brunch. It was a wonderful couple hours sitting and talking. Nothing in depth, nothing about what had happened this morning. Just talk of the future together. The heavy talking could happen at home. God it sounded so nice to say they were going home together. Pulling up the driveway you feel the soft hand on your leg squeeze a little tighter. You look over at JJ and realize she's smiling that brilliant smile of hers.

"Aaron, you know what this front lawn needs?" JJ asked excitedly.

"No tell me what does this perfectly manicured front lawn need?" Aaron giggles.

"A cherry tree. We're in DC for god's sake and we don't have a cherry tree." She's absolutely sparkling.

"I see, we need a cherry tree? Or is it that you want a cherry tree?" Aaron quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Oh pooh ok I want a cherry tree." JJ pouts.

"Come on Jayje don't pout please." Aaron whines in frustration. He reaches over and places a finger on her pouting lips, and leans over to kiss her. "How about the boys get you a cherry tree from Mother's day?"

"It already passed and I don't want to wait." She smiled seductively.

"Your birthday?" He kissed her again.

"Nope too far away." She wiggled her nose.

"My birthday?" he kissed her neck.

"No silly it's my present not yours." She rolled her head back.

"Ok I give up. Why am I going to buy you a cherry tree for the front yard?" he sat back and looked at her with a grin.

"Because we're celebrating our retirement. Our freedom from the clutches of the Dragon Lady." She giggled damn near hysterically.

Aaron slapped his hand to his forehead laughing right along with her. "So we're calling it retirement now? But umm babe, we're aren't going to be getting any retirement benefits. And I know I'm a bit older but last time I looked I wasn't even close to retirement age. I still have a few miles in this tank. Or did you forget so soon." He grinned wickedly at her.

"Listen Aaron, I just want to remain upbeat about our decision that's all. Don't get me wrong I'm not sorry. I'm disappointed that after all the years we've both put in to that place it ends like this." JJ said truthfully.

"I know Jayje, I know. It's not the entire bureau it's Strauss. She's had it in for me from the beginning, why I don't know. But I don't regret making this choice. Like I said I would do it all over again. You, the boys, me we're family and I will not give that up for the world." He leaned over and kissed her with such passion her heart began to race crazily.

"Aaron can I ask you something about all this?" JJ looked into his eyes.

"Hold that thought JJ, let's go in the house ok." He smiled at her.

"Yeah your right. Let's go." She got out of her side of the car and together they walked up to the front door. The next thing she knew Aaron had the door unlocked and opened and was picking her up cradling to his chest. "What are you doing? Aaron!"

"I'm carrying you over the threshold. Welcome Home Jennifer." Aaron laughed out loud as he walked inside and kicked the door closed.

"You're a crazy man Aaron Hotchner." She giggled into his chest.  
"Yes indeed, crazy in love with you." He kissed her hard as he set her back on her feet. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him back.

"I love you too Aaron. Come on I'll make coffee and we'll talk about what's next." JJ took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

She puttered around the kitchen making them each a big mug of coffee. Bringing Aaron his mug she sat down next to him at the kitchen bar.

"Aaron, I am really kind of glad this happened. A lot has changed with me over the last few years and well, what would you say to me being a stay at home mom if we can afford it?" JJ said sincerely.

"You, want to stay home and take care of Jack and Henry?" Aaron was stunned "You don't want to go back to work?"

"I've thought about this before. Sometimes when we were away on cases and I missed something important I would get a twinge in my chest. I would wonder sometimes what it would be like, being there for those events. But, I couldn't act on it because I was a single parent who had to earn the money to provide for my son. But after this morning, at brunch, now…I wanted to ask you, if it were possible could we at least think about it?" Her voice was hopeful yet a hint of fear.

Aaron looked at her wide eyes. God how he loved this woman, she was everything to him. He rubbed her cheek with the backside of his hand, and just stared at her with a smile on his face. Oh he knew she wanted an answer and he would give her one. He just loved looking into her eyes. He got a wonderful idea in his head and this was the perfect opportunity to test out her receptiveness to his idea.

"JJ honey, If you want to try staying home with boys while they're young I'm ok with that. We'll be fine financially. However, I would like to offer you something in return."

"You mean it Aaron, I could stay home and just be a Mom to Jack and Henry?" She bounced on her stool her voice crackling with joy.

"Yes, honey it would be great for you to be a stay at home Mom. But, would you possibly do me the honor of considering marrying me, and maybe legally adopting Jack? I would of course love to legally adopt Henry too, so no one can ever say we aren't a true family." Aaron held his breath.

"You want to marry me? For real? Like in a church white gown the whole nine yards?" JJ was stunned.

"Yes." Was the simple answer she received?

"And, you want me to legally be Jack's Mom?"

"Yes." Was the same simple reply.

"And you want Henry to legally be your son?"

"Yes." Three for three.

"Oh, Aaron!" she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, Yes, Yes…I want to be your wife, the mother of your children."

"Really?" he squeaked "You mean it? It's not too soon for you?"

"You're not trying to take it back are you?" she giggled.

"Hell NO." he shouted with joy. "I love you Mrs. Hotchner to be." And his lips met hers with a fierce intensity. "I want to be your husband and the father of your children." He spoke when they came up for air.

"You know babe, we never did use those condoms that Rossi so not so subtly told us he had left for us. Maybe we could have made another little Hotchner?" she offered suggestively.

Aaron pulled away stunned. He never even thought about getting her pregnant when they were making love. Ok, she took his senses away every time he was within two feet of her. But still….Was he ready to have another baby? This was JJ, he loved her she loved him, it was natural, wasn't it? He looked at her and smiled she seemed to be telling him that she wanted to have his baby. Even Haley while she wanted 'a' baby she never seemed to care if it was actually his or not. And she certainly didn't care if he was involved. Hell, she acted like she was a single parent and he was nothing more than a sperm donor throughout her pregnancy. But JJ, he could see in her face that she not only wanted to have his baby, but she would expect him to be involved. God how he loved this woman. Every ounce of him knew he made the right decision this morning. It was his turn to live the fairy tale. Clearing his head he looked into her eyes. He knew in his heart it didn't matter, but he wanted to hear her tell him directly she wanted his baby.

"JJ….you want another baby? With me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Aaron…..if you don't want to I understand. I just thought I'd point out that we didn't, haven't used protection." She was shy and timid all of a sudden and he didn't like that look.

"JJ….look at me" he said softly seeing her hanging her head. "Look at me Jennifer." He was a little more forceful. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his.

"I would absolutely love to have a baby with you. A little girl would be nice. With your eyes and smile." He saw her begin to smile. "But, I'm scared JJ. When Haley got pregnant with Jack she didn't care who the sperm donor was. It wasn't 'me' she wanted a baby with, she just wanted a baby, and I was convenient. Hell, there were times over the years we tried that she said maybe she should just have artificial insemination. The who wasn't important to her just the end result. And while I love Jack totally, I missed so much waiting for him to come along. I would want so much to be involved with my baby from pregnancy to birth, and I would want that with only you." His eyes shown hopefully.

"Oh Aaron I had no idea that you were kept away from so much waiting for the birth of your son. I guess that's why when I went into labor at the Bureau you charged to be my knight in shining armor?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I figured I had finally got to say 'I'll get the car'. I know it's silly, but I'll admit I lived a little vicariously through your pregnancy with Henry." He sighed.

"Ohhh Aaron" she could feel his pain. "To answer your question Yes. I want a baby with you. A dark haired, blue eyed little girl that will wrap you around her little finger would be nice. But even another boy would be fun, I'm good at boys already. And besides with boys we don't have to worry about dating." She laughed.

He leaned over and kissed her softly at first. "I love you JJ, my own baby Momma, as Derek would say." His lips returned to hers, although she giggled.

They deepened the kiss and Aaron's hands were cupping her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. They both groaned. Her hand went out to cup his arousal as he stood to face her, molding them tighter together. "I need you JJ. Now." He groaned out.

"I need you too Aaron…. Please…" she begged as his hand reached for her hot went core. Feeling his fingers stroke the wetness that was pooling made her hotter. She pushed backwards into his erection and heard him moan with need.

"I can't wait JJ. I can't wait…." He panted raggedly.

"Take me, baby…" she screamed as he slid a finger into her core.

He turned her around pushing up her skirt and bending her over the barstool. Releasing his engorged cock from this trousers he whispered in her ear as his first thrust drove into her "Give me a child."

"Ohhh Yes….." she gasped answering his demand and her own need. His thrusts quickened, his fingers never left her clit. Each thrust he begged "Please….Please."

"Aaron…Aaron…I'm going to cum, please please baby cum with me. " She cried plaintively.

"JJ….. Yesssss!" he screamed as he released his seed deep inside her as they both crashed over the edge.

He spun her around to face him again, cupping her face in his hands. "I want it all with you Jennifer Jareau." He kissed her passionately again.

"I want it all with you too Aaron." She sighed relaxing into his warm embrace for a few minutes. "Aaron?" she asked tentatively.

"hmmmm" was all that came back at her as his head was buried in her hair.

"Look at me please." JJ said softly. He looked lovingly into her eyes. "I know to some this…we…are moving too fast, but I don't think that way. I love you and I know what my heart wants. I've seconded guessed myself for most of my life. But not now. Not this. Not us. I feel like I've waited my entire life to hear you tell me you love me, you want to marry me and we can be together. There is absolutely nothing short of the end of the world that would change my mind about you, me or our children present or future." She smiled brightly at his expectant face.

"God, JJ...I never knew someone like me could feel this way. With you I feel 20 years younger. I'm giddy half the time, my face hurts from smiling and laughing and dreaming of a life together. I don't care if some people don't understand this love we share, as long as we're together let them naysay all they want." He stood up picking her up from her waist and spinning her around and around in their overly large kitchen.

"Put me down you nutcase." She giggled swatting at his shoulders.

"NO." he laughed. "I don't want to."

"Well, Penny is going to be here soon enough with the boys, who we still have to explain all this too, and I want to get a quick shower and into comfortable cloths. And why don't you shower and get out of that damn suit." She laughed deliciously.

"Yes Ma'am" he saluted her with a quirky grin on his face before he kissed the tip of her nose.

An hour later they were both heading back into the kitchen. JJ was showered and wearing a pink camisole and a pair of short shorts. Aaron came into the kitchen showered and wearing a skin tight black t-shirt that made his arms look bigger then Morgan's, and a pair of form fitting jeans that showed his long muscled legs and tight ass, with sneakers.

"WOW…" JJ exclaimed when she saw her fiancé.

"What?" he turned around in a circle chuckling.

"Ummm I've never seen you so… umm casual before. You look…. Well you look freaking HOT!" she giggled.

"Glad to know you like what you see. I might be old, but I'm not dead yet." He snickered.

"No… No you definitely aren't dead. Damn Aaron…..I've seen you in suits, I've seen you naked, and I've seen you somewhat casual before…but this, this is a whole new level of casual and I like I like." She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Careful there missy." Aaron warned seductively. "You keep that up and we'll wind up in the bedroom leaving our kids and worse Penelope locked outside."

"I'm behaving, Just being very appreciative about my fiancé's assets." She giggled.

He gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tight. Looking lovingly into her eyes he said "We're going to be alright babe."

"I know. I'm good really. A little nervous about the boys I suppose. But never nervous about us." She answered him honestly, snuggling into his warm embrace.

"If you want the truth, I'm a little nervous too. I know the boys are comfortable with us together, we've been together before. I'm just a little nervous how they'll be about us getting married? You know both have idealized versions of their 'other' parent." Aaron spoke sincerely. "Jack, I think will be better than Henry. After all Haley died so it's not like she's coming back into his life. Henry, I don't know really where his head is about his father. I can profile the worst of the worst but I can't profile a 3 year old boy."

JJ hated when Aaron sounded lost, sometimes seemed like a little boy just wanting to be loved. "Henry hasn't seen Will since he left. Will's not called him, or wrote him or anything. I think he knows his father isn't around anymore, but I don't think he understands the why about it. When we're together he looks to you more of a father figure then he ever did to Will. Maybe he knew that Will was abusive and even then he as protecting himself?"

"JJ…did Will ever…?" Aaron hated asking this question.

"NO, Aaron No… Will never hit Henry. He saved that for me and me alone. I do think Henry heard Will hitting me a couple times. And that last time when I fled to Penny's he saw the bruises, but he was so young, I don't think he knew what he saw." She tried to soothe Aaron's anger.

"JJ… you know I will NEVER ever hurt you or Henry, don' you?" Aaron needed reassurance all of a sudden.

"Oh Aaron of course you wouldn't. You couldn't hurt people you love. I know this and Henry does too. Please, can we not dwell on bad things? I love you, you love me and together we love our children and will build them a wonderful life." She ran her finger through his dampened hair smiling lovingly at him.

Both were drawn into a soft loving kiss each acknowledging this wonderful life they were embarking on. They stayed together like that for a while. Time seemed to slip away from them until the doorbell and a loud knock jolted them back to reality.

They looked at each other and smiled "Penelope!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Coming up empty on the summary part. But the story is flowing like I wanted. Reviews and comments appreciated.

_**Parents and Partners Pt. 6**_

_**Penelope and the Boys**_

Aaron went to answer the door, while JJ straightened the kitchen and began making a snack for everyone.

Aaron opened the door as two screaming boys slammed into his legs. "Ooof" he laughed out loud. "Hiya guys?"

"Daddddddddddy," Jack yelled happily.

"Hi buddy, did you have a nice few days?" Aaron tousled the boys' hair. Looking up at Penelope he saw her standing in his doorway with her mouth hanging open. "Pen, are you ok?"

"Boss man?" she poked at a bicep.

"Yes, Penelope. What's the matter?" Aaron was chuckling

Waving her hand at her face she laughed. "Well hot damn boss man, don't you look fine? And here I thought only my Chocolate God of Thunder had muscles like that."

"Ummm thank you, I guess." Aaron was a little embarrassed.

"And my Buttercup had reservations? Stupid….Stupid woman." Pen was shaking her head in exasperation "Speaking of my Buttercup where is she? And where on earth did you get this house. It's gorgeous."

"JJ's in the kitchen putting a snack together. And thank you. I'm sure JJ will give you the grand tour." Aaron closed the front door walking quietly behind the extroverted Technical Analyst. He laughed when he heard the boys in the kitchen. They had found JJ, and it sounded like she made them their favorite snacks.

"Looks like the boys found her first." Pen laughed and turned to look at her boss. "Hotch, the boys are tickled you know that don't you. When Em and I told them that you both were spending the weekend together they were elated."

"I hope their as happy after we talk to them today. For all our sakes." Aaron seemed far off.

"What's the matter? Pen questioned.

"JJ and I made some more decisions, that will affect the boys and our family and well I hope the boys are happy. We know this is all kind of fast for them. But, we just didn't see the point in waiting to act on what we want." Aaron replied truthfully.

"Like what kind of decisions? I don't think I could stand any more bad news, my mascara already has me looking like Rocky Raccoon." Penelope sighed.

Let's all talk in the kitchen. I think JJ, made sandwiches for us too if you're hungry. I was thinking of ordering a pizza later." Aaron led Penny into the kitchen.

Penny ran straight to JJ and gathered her up in a big hug. "Oh my precious Buttercup, how are you doing?"

"Pen, I'm good really, we both doing real well. Aaron and I made some more decisions. And I can't wait until you see the whole house. Especially Henry's room and their play room. There's a spare room downstairs here if you wanted to stay over?" JJ was so happy to have her best friend with her again.

"Hey guys, why don't we talk to the boys' first ok?" Aaron was trying to be the more composed of the adults.

"Let's go sit down Pen. Boys' finish your snacks and come sit with Daddy and me on the couch, please." JJ instructed.

A few minutes later each of the adults had a glass of wine in hand from Aaron, and the boys were ensconced on their respective parents lap.

Aaron cleared his throat, and reached his hand out for JJ to take hold of. He couldn't believe how nervous he was right now. "Boys'?" he began.

"Dad are you alright?" Jack asked. Aaron knew his son was perceptive but it was scary just how much sometimes.

"Yeah buddy, I'm more than alright. In fact I hope that after talking to you and Henry I'll be perfect." Aaron smiled warmly at his 5 year old son.

"What do you need to talk about Dad? Is it about you and JJ? Cause if it is Aunt Em and Aunt Penny already told us this weekend that you and JJ were in love." Geez his son didn't pull any punched did he.

"Jack, what if I told you that JJ and Henry were going to move in here with us and that I wanted to marry JJ?" Aaron wasn't going to sugar coat anything for Jack, the kid was too smart to fall for anything but complete honesty.

"Would JJ, be like my Mom?" Jack asked speculatively.

"I would want to be Jack, but that is entirely up to you." JJ interjected.

"Would I call you Mommy?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows together so like his father.

"Jack, honey I would never try to take the place of your mom. She loved you so very much. She gave up her life so you could be safe, and no one can ever take that away from you or her. But I would want you to know that I love you like a son, and would gladly do the same thing if it meant keeping anyone of my children safe." JJ had grabbed a hold of his hands her eyes pleading with him to understand what she was saying.

"But Mommy left daddy and he was very sad. I didn't like when Mommy did that. You wouldn't leave Daddy would you? And take me and Henry away from him? Mommy as wrong when she kept daddy from me, before the bad man came." Three adult's hearts wept at the small boys words.

"Jack, sweetie." JJ soothed. "I love your Daddy very very much. I would never willing leave him or you or Henry. I know your mom was unhappy with Daddy's job and she wanted him to change for you guys. But I love your dad for who he is, job and all, and just want us all to be happy together as a family. I was thinking that it might be a nice idea that if Daddy and I got married that I would stay home with you boys for a little while. You know in case you needed something for school, or soccer."

"What about your job? Daddy would be gone so much, and you'd get mad at him like Mommy did." Jack started to panic. Aaron stepped into the conversation.

"Buddy, what if I told you that I quit my job? That when given a choice between my family and the job I willingly chose my family?" Aaron asked the boys opinion.

"You quit? For us? Jack asked surprised.

"Yes, Buddy I did. So did JJ. Our bosses' gave us a choice. Either say bad things about each other or quit. We both chose to quit." Aaron sobered at his own words.

"That was mean to do. Trying to make you say mean things about each other." Jack said honestly.

"That it was buddy. But I wouldn't do that to JJ or you or Henry. I love you all so much and I am really looking at this like a blessing. We can all be a family together and be happy." Aaron was looking at Jack hoping the boy would be welcoming to his news.

Jack looked from his Dad to JJ. He knew his Daddy loved him. He knew his daddy loved JJ. Aunt Jess and Aunt Penny had both said that JJ put the smile back on his daddy's face after so many years of being sad. He loved Henry, he was his little brother sort of because he was younger and they were best friends. Jack knew he loved to spend time with JJ and Henry, especially when all of them went to the zoo or the museum or his soccer games and practices. Jack knew he loved JJ, she always made sure he had plenty of snacks for his school snack days. She even made his entire class Superman cupcakes for his birthday. And she did it all overnight the night before his school party when he had reminded his Daddy about needing the cupcakes. He had heard Daddy asking JJ if she slept at all, at school when JJ met us before school to give us the cupcakes. Daddy actually looked like he was going to cry that day. He had said it was allergies. Weighing everything in his head Jack Hotchner decided that JJ made the perfect Mommy for him and his Dad. It would be a good thing being all together. Jack figured he better tell his Dad what he thought.

"Daddy?" Jack said carefully.

"Yeah buddy?" His dad answered. But daddy sounded scared.

"I think I want to call JJ Mommy." Jack smiled. Next thing he knew his dad was picking him up in his arms and hugging him tightly. "Dad, you're gonna squish me."

"Oh Jack…I love you bud. I'm glad you're happy for JJ and I." Aaron hugged his son again.

"Jack sweetie" JJ spoke. He turned to her and she got down on one knee to his level. "I would be honored to be your Mom and even more proud for you to be a big brother to Henry." And she hugged him tight kissing him on his cheek.

"Ugh. Girl kisses…Yuck." Jack wiped at his cheek. His comment shattering the tension in the house.

"Hey my little Junior G man, don't knock girl kisses. Someday you'll like them." Penelope laughed.

"NO WAY!" Aaron, JJ and Jack yelled in unison. Penelope just shook her head at the budding family.

Three year old Henry didn't really understand what was going on. His Mommy had talked to him about living here in this big house with Jack and his daddy. Henry was sad though, Jack would have a mommy and a daddy and all he had was a mommy. Not knowing how to tell the big people how he felt or what he wanted he began yelling "Daddy…Daddy…Daddy…I want Daddy." And he began crying. Next thing he knew Jack's daddy was picking him up hugging him. Trying to soothe him he started to rub his back. He laid his head down on the big shoulder feeling safe in Jack's daddy's arms. He started to get sleepy with him rubbing his back but Henry heard Jack's Daddy ask him a question "Henry, son? Would you let me be your Daddy?" Henry lifted his head up from the strong shoulder and smiled at him "You my daddy now too?"

"Yes, son if you'll let me I would be your Daddy." Aaron kissed the little boys head.

"Yay! Jack you heared that we gots the same Daddy now." Henry smiled down at his friend.

"Yeah Henry and we gots the same Mommy too. We're really brothers now." Jack smiled back at his new found brother.

"Ok my little men, I think you both should go lay down for a little before the pizza comes. What do you say?" JJ said firmly.

"Ok Mommy." The boys said together.

"Jayje, I'll put them down, you and Pen stay and talk." Aaron told the women. And walked the boys up the stairs.

JJ poured two glasses of wine for her and Penny and the girls scrunched up on the big sectional to talk about everything that happened in the last few days and what was going to happen as their new future played out. The girls talked about all that had happened in the last few days. Penelope was so happy for her friends after all she had always known they were perfect together, and now everyone else realized it too. 'When would these people stop doubting her fairy godmotherness?'

Aaron came back down after putting the boys to nap. He told JJ and Penelope that Henry was so thrilled with his soon to be new room. But, he wanted a 'big boys' bed like Jack and not the convertible crib bed Aaron had put in the room for him. The girls giggled and said together.

"Shopping Spree!"

The little group's happiness was interrupted by the loud beeping of Garcia's cell phone. Grabbing it quickly she began to scan the host of text messages she had gotten. When she got to the last message her face crinkled in confusion.

"What is it Penny?" JJ asked seeing her friend's distress.

"Ohh not sure yet Peaches. Most of these are texts from the team about how you guys and the kids are doing. Pretty mundane. But this last one….." A big smile began to spread across her features and the embedded video finished downloading to her phone.

"Penelope what is it? Is it the team? Did something happen?" Aaron was getting worried because Penelope's smile went from joyous to evilly righteous. And an evilly righteous Penelope Garcia scared the crap out of him.

"Hang on Boss man. You're gonna love this. But it's not mine to tell you. We're having company in about a half hour." Penelope said typing back on her phone.

"What who's coming here now?" JJ queried.

"Oh Buttercup….All I'm gonna say is 'Agent Anderson to the rescue.' Penny's evil smile grew to encompass her entire face.

"Penelope!" Aaron and JJ cried out in frustration.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Author's note: Up next Anderson's revelation. And more secrets revealed. The team will be returning soon. I'm not going to get into case specific's here because story doesn't revolve around it. There might be some short time jumping here to bring the story to completion. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing. Reviews always make me want to write more.

*Jehhah – Thanks for the welcome. Always glad to see more Jotch lovers out there. I just can't wrap my head around any other pairing. (Sorry to anyone else).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Wish I did. Lots of stuff coming up as this story moves forward. I'll probably do some time jumping to move story. Hope everyone it liking this. Reviews and comments keep the desire to write alive.

_**Partners and Parents Pt. 7**_

_**Agent Anderson to the Rescue**_

Aaron and JJ were confused. Penelope wouldn't show them what Anderson had texted. And she kept walking around with her evilly righteous smile on her face.

"I'm worried Aaron." JJ finally said as her friend paced around sending texts every now and then.

"Me too. The last time I saw Penelope look like this was when she had to admit locking up information about all of us after the Fisher King incident when she got shot by Battle." Aaron sighed looking at his determined technical analyst. "Jayje, she's scary." He chuckled.

"You think. I've spent more time with her. I swear she could wipe out anyone with just a few key strokes." JJ chuckled back at him.

"Thank god she's on our side." Aaron quipped, as his cell phone beeped a text message. He looked at it 'New Message from Rossi' shone brightly on the screen. "Message from Dave. Hope everything is alright." He opened the screen and read.

_Hope all is going ok. We're here on case and this is a no brainer case. We should be home in a day or two tops. I've gotten a few strange texts from Penelope. What's going on there? Everyone alright?_

Aaron texted him quickly back

_Everything great here. Boys are thrilled with our news. JJ and I are happy, planning a family BBQ when you get your sorry ass back here to work this damn BBQ. Don't know what's up with Pen, she got some texts and maybe a video from Anderson and we're waiting for him to get here to the house before she'll say anything. Dave, I'm scared here. Penelope has that evil righteous smile on her face." _Aaron hit send.

Another text from Dave:

_Oh shit Aaron! Let me know as soon as you find out what Anderson has or known and why Kitten has that look. I'm gonna put a fire under these LEO's here. We'll be home late tomorrow or early the next morning. Hang in there buddy. BTW Happy the boys are good with you and JJ being together. _

Aaron read this text, he was relieved to know the team would be back sooner rather than later. Another text came in.

_ P.S. – Any word on UNCLE DAVE! eg_

Aaron snickered and shook his head. Dave will never change. He noticed his snickering got JJ's attention.

"What's up Aaron? Everything alright with the team?" Her beautiful smile peered at him.

"Everything's fine babe. Dave just want to know if there's any word on UNCLE DAVE." Aaron laughed.

"Oh!" JJ's lips formed a perfect O. She reached for her cell phone. "Let me take care of lecherous Uncle Dave." Aaron's eyes grew wide, now his fiancé had this seductively evil grin on her face too.

_ Dave. First off our sex life is private. Secondly, Aaron doesn't need any help from YOU in the sexual pleasure department. Although I'm not sure the reverse might be true. Thirdly, Uncle Dave is being worked on. Have patience, this takes time and A LOT of practice. Hugz JJ_

Unbeknownst to the group in Virginia a very pleased David Rossi broke out into damn near hysterical laughter thinking about the reaction when his latest text message arrived.

_ JJ, I'm sure you and Aaron can remember where all the moving parts go. If not let me offer my services to you both for instruction. I know it's been awhile for my boys there but I've trained him well over the years. I have no doubt that he will be able to how shall I say this 'rise to the occasion.' _

_ I should also tell you that Uncle Reid, Uncle Derek, and Aunt Emily are also very excited about these turns of events. See you soon Cara._

JJ couldn't believe what she just read. Without thinking she let out a groan 'DAVE!'

Aaron jumped at JJ's groan of Dave's name. "What's the matter babe?" he asked her.

"Your maniac friend is what's the matter. I told you we needed duct tape." JJ threw her cell phone at Aaron for him to read the texts. After a minute or two she could see Aaron's face turning beet red. "Well?" she demanded.

"HE, needs more than duct tape." Aaron tossed her phone back to her and pulled out his own phone and began typing.

_Dave, suggest to my fiancé that you are willing to 'help' instruct us on our sex life and you'll never be with another woman again, Not even Strauss. Capice? Now as to the Aunts and Uncles, let me get her married and pregnant before you all bombard her ok? P.S. JJ is looking for duct tape for you, I'd go incognito if I were you. She can be quite the spitfire you know. Safe trip home. Aaron._

"What did you say?" JJ demanded from him when he put his phone away again.

"I just told Dave that if he mentioned trying to 'instruct' us again he would never be with another woman again." Aaron impishly smiled at her.

"Good." She said as a knock on the door sounded Anderson's arrival. She got up to get the door and muttered "Arrogant Italian Bastard. I'll turn him into an Italian gelding rather than the Italian Stallion."

Aaron and Penelope didn't have long to wait before JJ walked Anderson back into the kitchen.

"Ok, pumpkin tell us what happened and WHY you sent me that delicious video." Penelope demanded jovially.

"Well…" Anderson was nervous. He had never been what one could say 'close' to the elite members of the BAU. But he respected them more than most people he knew and after the gossip about what happened this morning between Agent Hotchner and Strauss, he was glad to help if he could. The two agents in front of him now had been through so much since he'd joined this unit, it was high time that they had some happiness in their lives. And just by looking at them he knew they were in love. No one should make a person chose between love and a job in his mind. He cleared his throat and began his tale.

"It must have been an hour maybe a little more after Agent Hotchner and Agent Jareau left this morning. Section Chief Strauss came out of her office and was trying to walk to your old office sir. It was obvious that she was drunk, very drunk. She was stumbling and bumping into things. So, I did what I thought was best, I texted Agent Todd and I had Agent Todd activate the cameras in the bullpen and offices. Chief's Strauss is on tape in her drunken state. She even began talking to herself in your old office although it sounded like she was talking to you. And sir, I'm sorry to say she sounded delusional not just drunk." Anderson paused in his story.

"So, she was drunk?" Aaron asked.

"Very drunk, sir." Anderson highlighted the 'very'.

"And delusional?" Aaron asked for confirmation.

"Yes sir." Anderson replied.

"That's interesting. I knew she drank, hell I covered up for her about a year or so ago so she could get help. But I hadn't realized she was back to drinking." Aaron surmised.

"Boss man, could this information get her to overturn her ruling about you and JJ?" Penelope said hopefully.

"I don't know Garcia." Aaron was truthful. "Even if it could I don't know if I want it too."

"What? How come?" Penny questioned.

"Pen, Unfortunately I think this might have been for the best. As least for me, and JJ. Without this happening I may never have realized that my family was/is more important than this job. I lost Haley because of this job, I'll be damned if I will lose JJ and the boys too." Aaron looked at Penny softly. He loved this crazy woman, she was little sister and crazy aunt all rolled into one overly exuberant package.

"Pen." JJ spoke up "Even if this information could get Aaron his job back. I don't know if I will go back. We talked about this and you know I want to stay home and be a mom to the boys. Who knows maybe have a little one of our own? I'm nearly 36 years old, I don't want my entire life to be about Unsubs and cases. Someday I would like to look back and have my kids and grandkids be proud because I was a part of their lives not off chasing bad guys all the time."

Penny looked at the sincerity in her friends eyes. She knew Hotch and JJ had reached some decisions for their own happiness. And truthfully she was glad. She knew they all would be family no matter whether they worked together or not. Aaron saw the acceptance in her eyes. Turning to Anderson he said.

"Send that video to the director. It will help those of you left behind. Strauss will be forced to answer for her behavior. JJ and I are clearly seen leaving the Bureau, so no one can claim it was us."

"Agent Hotchner?" Anderson began.

"Hotch, or Aaron Anderson, I no longer work for the FBI, so I'm no longer an agent." Aaron corrected the younger man.

"Ok, Hotch. I've spoken to quite a few of the agents this morning, and there are a lot, who if you're no longer working for the BAU, well we're going to request transfers away from Chief Strauss. You made work pleasant enough despite Chief Strauss trying to upset everyone in the unit. And none of us are too happy staying in the unit without someone to buffer us from her wraith." Anderson's loyalty was evident.

"Thank you Tim. I appreciate that." Aaron said with all sincerity.

"Tim?" JJ and Penny said with surprise.

"Yes, ladies Agent Anderson's first name is Timothy, aka: Tim." Aaron laughed and he turned to said agent and asked "Would you like to stay for pizza? We always order too much and the boys barely eat one piece each much less a couple of pieces."

"Thank you, but I should be getting home myself." Anderson felt uncertain and slightly uncomfortable. He had worked and respected Hotch for nearly ten years but he never felt he quite fit into the family like the others did.

"Come on Anderson, you're part of this little family too you know." Penny said happily. JJ and Aaron nodded their heads in concurrence of what Penelope said.

"Fine, Thank you for having me. And umm Hotch, JJ." He stuttered as the two former agents looked at him. "By the way, congratulations, you both are perfect together." He put his hand out and Aaron shook his hand gratefully. JJ, just got up and gave him a warm hug.

"Well then, I'm gonna go get this video out to the masses while we wait here for the pizza." Garcia was in full tech mode now. Strauss wasn't going to know what hit her.

"Go for it Pen, I'm gonna get the boys up. Aaron why don't you show Tim around the house. Maybe you can find another sucker for your putting green." JJ laughed.

"Well then Tim, come on I'll give you the grand tour. You golf?" Aaron led Anderson out to the patio.

"A little sir, not very well I have to admit. My dad tried to teach me, but I never really took to it." Anderson admitted sheepishly.

"Come on your in for a treat then." And with that they were gone to the oasis known as Aaron's Green.

Penelope was as good as her word. Before she was done the video of a very drunken Erin Strauss was in the email ques of every member of the BAU as well as the Director of the FBI and the President's Chief of Staff. Smiling wickedly Penelope erased all possible tracks that led to her and whispered "Take that bitch."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

This is morphing into one heck of a tale. Next up Rossi's inquiries and the return of the team. I don't know if I want to actually do another chapter about Strauss, I hate her so it's hard to write her. Might just let other's report what befalls the Dragon lady because of Garcia's 'email'.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: As always I don't own them. Wish I did. Real life sucks sometimes and gets in the way. Sorry for the delay on this story. I hope to get at least two chapters up in the next few days. As always reviews and responses are always appreciated.

_**Parents and Partners Pt. 8**_

_**Rossi's Connections and the Return of the Team**_

The jet door closed tightly as the last of the team took their seats for the flight. David was more relaxed then he had been in the last couple of days. Aaron and JJ seem to be moving forward nicely. Although lacking jobs would put a cloud over them both if it wasn't rectified soon, it wasn't the money they needed it was the actual work, they were both workaholics and couldn't stay still for too long without going crazy. He knew he needed to call Charlie Stafford, at the CIA. Charlie had been after him for years about starting a Behavioral Analysis unit through the CIA to make it an international organization. Dave had to admit the idea was appealing. The unit would be on the international stage and available to any country that requests their assistance. Dave was pretty sure that with the current state of the team it wouldn't take much convincing to get the entire unit to sign on for a CIA posting. He'd call Charlie. He wanted to see what Garcia had on Strauss before he committed to anything however. Not to mention he wanted to talk to Aaron and JJ. JJ, he thought, she seemed ok with his good natured ribbing about 'Uncle Dave'. But then he know the little blonde spitfire and she'd get even with him eventually. Shaking his head he took out his cell and scrolled down to Charlie's number, looking around at the bone weary team he hit send.

"Charlie…." Dave said into the phone "Yeah it's me, how have you been? I've been well, yes…yes I came out of retirement. Hey, Charlie listen this isn't just a social call ok. We need to talk. I have a proposition for you. What no? It's about the team. You heard then? Yeah it's pretty complicated. I'd like to meet, all of us. There's a file I'm going to it send you too, our TA sent it all to us. Yeah, yeah how about two days? Good, we'll all be there… Right Hotchner's house, 2 pm good I'll tell them. And listen Charlie, keep this between us for now ok. Until we all talk. Right… See you then bye." Dave hung up the phone and texted Aaron right away.

_Aaron, we have a meeting at your house in two days with Charlie Stafford at 2 pm. Rossi._

Dave waited a couple of minutes for the reply.

_Dave, Ok I'll tell JJ and Penelope see you soon. Aaron._

Dave typed back immediately

_We're landing in an hour. We'll be at your place soon. Have dinner and scotch, we're starved. Dave._

The reply was almost instant

_Drunkard! See you all soon._

Dave laughed and sat back in his seat to wait for the plane to land. He wasn't sure what the team was going to do. But he did know where his heart lie.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Aaron had chuckled at Dave's last text message. But he also knew that Charlie Stafford was no slouch. This meeting was going to be interesting. They also had to deal with the team when they returned. He might as well tell the others that they were getting guests for dinner.

He walked into the family room and to see JJ and Penelope happily chatting.

"I hope all that girl talk is about me?" He laughed walking to JJ's side.

"Oh you'd like that boss man. Sorry but we were just discussing the possibilities of this place. You know it's a fabulous party home." Penny giggled.

"Penelope, I love you, you know that right?" Hotch began just a hint of a chuckle in his tone of voice. "But with all that is going on don't you think we should maybe concentrate on where we go from here verses the next BAU party? I mean I don't want to put a damper on anything but there just might not be a BAU with us in it anymore." His last sentence sobered them up quickly.

JJ rose and went to Aaron's side. "I don't regret my decision at all. I'll be happy staying home with the boys I told you that. I will not let a job break apart the best thing that's happened in my life." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Well, I just got a text from Rossi, the team should be here soon. We have a meeting planned with Charlie Stafford in two days here at the house. Stafford was interested in Rossi and me for an international BAU unit under the CIA's direction for years." He saw the perplexed looks on JJ's and Garcia's faces. "I'm not giving you up either Jennifer, I gave everything to the FBI once I won't do it again. If the FBI wants me then they have to take me and my family life the way it is. I'm not going to be their or Straus's puppet any longer." He kissed the top of JJ's head.

"Well I'm not working in that place with Strauss." Garcia huffed. "She's ruined every good thing that happens to this family. Boss man I really don't understand what you may have done to her all those years ago but she's got it out for you bad? I love my job, but if that Stafford guy would be interested in you maybe he'd be interested in some more of us?"

Aaron sighed deeply. He was about to make a suggestion that could alter all their lives. "Listen, if Rossi is right Charlie Stafford would be more than interested in as many of us that would come over. I'm not saying it works out totally, but it's an option." He looked at Penelope directly. "Strauss doesn't have the problem with me per say, her biggest problem is or was with Gideon. Years ago the two of them had an affair. She used his reputation to advance her career and broke Gideon's heart. And she never stopped flaunting her advancement. After Max and Rossi left, I was the only other person who knew what she did to get where she was, so I became the focus of her anger and rage. I guess she figured that if she got me to leave she'd be safe. To say that woman has insecurity issues is an understatement." He turned to JJ "I think that's why she did what she did to us too. She's always been afraid that I would unseat her from her throne one day. After Foyet and Haley…I was considered tainted goods in the FBI, PTSD and all that. But I guess in her twisted mind a married, stable, mentally balanced Aaron Hotchner became a threat again to her desire for more power."

"Geez, Aaron…she's hated you and did all this to you because you knew she used Gideon to climb her FBI ladder. How sick is that? I mean what she's put you through all these years." JJ hugged her fiancé tightly. "I love you Aaron…forever."

Aaron kissed the top of her head. "I love you too babe. I love you too. We'll get through this together. But I have to tell you, if this works with CIA, I'm not sure if I want you working full time again I'm beginning to like what we talked about and having you home more often for the boys, and of course working on 'Uncle Dave'." Aaron grinned his dimples taking over as the predominant feature on his face.

"Uncle Dave?" Garcia gasped. "Excuse me? Did you people leave me out of something here? When was there talk of an Uncle Anybody? Aunt anybody for that matter too."

"Well, Pen you guys did try to set up the perfect romantic weekend for us. However, we did kind of forget about the well placed boxes. And in Dave's note he did recommend that if we 'forgot' that Uncle Dave had a nice ring to it." JJ giggled. "Aunty Penny, has a nice ring also."

"I know you two are going a wee bit swiftly here…But, umm my gumdrops even I know the birds and bees don't work this fast." Garcia said quizzically.

"Don't worry Pen, I'm not pregnant…yet." JJ let the innuendo slip.

"Well now…" Aaron was getting just a bit embarrassed. "How about we order some food for everyone. The team should be here fairly soon.

An hour later a text from Morgan to Garcia let the others know the team would be arriving within the half hour. Aaron had ordered the food, and JJ went to wake the boys from their nap. By the time they all reconvened out on the back patio the doorbell rang the arrival of the team. Hotch, got up to answer the door.

"Dave." Arron nodded to the elder profiler. "Derek, Reid, Emily, welcome to our home. Come on in, hope you don't mind we ordered Chinese?" Aaron held the door wide open to allow his friends and former co-workers inside.

"Wow Hotch, man this place is amazing. I didn't know you had this place?" Derek lovingly caressed the moldings surrounding the doorway. "It's like a time capsule, whoo heeee this is the original moldings." Derek was in love, his hobby was buying and restoring old Virginia homes, but this… this house was absolutely amazing.

"I bought this house even before I was married to Haley. It was originally an 18th century plantation house. I had it restored and modernized a bit but mostly I've tried to keep it intact. There aren't a lot of these old homes left. I guess I'm a bit nostalgic. Oh and by the way, JJ loves the house. Haley hated it because it wasn't modern enough for her. But JJ, loves it, so we're going to make this place our home."

Aaron appreciated seeing Derek's joy at this house he loved so much.

"It's breathtaking Hotch, really." Emily eyed the beautiful details of the old house herself.

"Wait till you see the backyard. I splurged a little out there." Aaron admitted sheepishly. "JJ and Pen are waiting for us there."

The group walked through the house. Rossi, whistled lightly when he walked into the kitchen/family room. "My god, every chef's wet dream Aaron. Had I known this was here when I dropped off…Well when I ran in here the other night I wouldn't have left?" He stated looking around at the wonderfully apportioned kitchen. "You never told me about the size of this place."

"Every sports fan wet dream too." Derek pointed to the massive flat screen TV above the fireplace. "Super Bowl Party at your house Hotch." Everyone laughed.

"Every woman's wet dream." Emily whispered. All heads turned to look at her.

"Hey, I'm just thinking about the variety of opportunities for couples to explore here." Emily quipped.

"Been there doing that." Aaron chuckled privately. His comment didn't fall on deaf ears however. As all eyes turned to him.

Walking through the patio doors all three of the arriving guests let out whistles. "My god Aaron, this is every adults and kids Disneyland." Rossi was careful of his words seeing the two young boys running around the play yard.

"I built the playground for Jack. Henry loves it too. This patio and the BBQ area I added also. This house backs up to some of the original plantation lands and its protected lands but I still have ten acres that go with the house. The summers are beautiful out back here with the old oaks and Spanish moss hanging. When I was in S.W.A.T. I put in the basketball court and tennis courts because the team would come over and unwind here. After Haley and I split and I moved back here, I put in the putting green and pool. Virginia summers are warm and I wanted a safe place to teach Jack how to swim. I know it's a bit ostentatious but I don't know it just feels like home to me, especially now with JJ and Henry here. Once all this stuff is settled maybe I'll through a big party." Aaron mused.

"A wedding would be great here boss man." Penelope wiggled her eyes suggestively. "Can you imagine our JJ walking down that staircase in the entrance? Princess Jennifer for sure."

"Ok, Baby girl. How about you let Hotch and JJ get settled before you plan their entire lives." Morgan threw an arm around her and walked to the pool.

"Come on you guys, dinners ready and we need to talk. We can discuss our wedding plans later." JJ smiled brightly at her friends. "Oh and Dave…Your cooking for the wedding." JJ smirked.

Dave coughed. "What do you mean 'for the wedding'?" Dave didn't notice Aaron walking up behind him.

"Can't have your niece or nephew being born out of wedlock now can we. Uncle Dave." Aaron slapped Dave on the back.

"Umm is there something you need to tell us you two?" Dave stuttered.

Aaron threw the box of condoms Dave had left in his nightstand draw. "Yeah Dave, there is…You wasted your money on those." Dave stood there dumbstruck, while the rest of the team laughed heartily.

The team sat down and ate. Conversation around the table was mostly light hearted. Aaron and JJ explained that they were comfortable with their decision to leave the BAU. Both reiterated that the most important thing to them right now was to maintain their budding family balance. Reid was the first to question their decision.

"I don't understand, both of you love your jobs. Without you there isn't a BAU, you're our heart and soul. I understand you're wanting to be together, but why not fight Strauss? Why let her get away with ripping this team apart." Reid's statement sounded almost whiney.

"Spence?" JJ began. "It's not that Aaron and I don't want to work with you guys anymore. However, you yourself should realize that no matter how many strings we pull to stay on the team. We're always going to have Strauss breathing down our necks, harassing us. We've talked, neither of us are comfortable returning as long as Strauss is there. Even if one of us returned the other would know and resent her for forcing that decision. For myself I don't think I could ever go back there without Aaron. Knowing that she's the reason he's not there. Besides, I think…" she hesitated on this next part. "I think also, that I might not want to go back to work full time. I want to give being a wife and mom a bit more of my time then I ever thought I would." Seeing the stunned look on her friend's faces, JJ continued "I know you're probably shocked, but in all honesty these last few days have changed my perspective on a lot of things. I love Aaron with all my heart. I love Jack and Henry too. How can I devout my mind and body to this type of job, when both are occupied with them? Whatever happens with Aaron and you guys I'll be there to help of course, but I'm thinking more part time then full time."

Dave looked around at all his friends. He knew now was the time to talk to them about Charlie Stafford's pending offer.

"Listen everyone." Dave waited until he had all of their attention. "I have a friend in the CIA, Charles Stafford. I spoke to him about Aaron and JJ. Charlie's been interested in forming an international BAU unit that answers directly to him and the CIA. In two days we have a meeting with Charlie about doing just that. I'll be honest, if Aaron goes I'm thinking of going with him. I've done everything possible to make the BAU a world renowned operation. Jason, Max, Aaron and I started this, we were the first. Things we saw things we did brought us to this very point today. I will fight for each and every one of you but for me, it's not worth the effort to fight Strauss. Let her hang herself on her power grab and we can move on. We did it once, why not again? Charlie assures me that he'd be interested in ALL of us. One unit, one team…free reign in everything. We'd answer to only Charlie for the express purpose of him updating the executive branch. We would work closely with other world organizations such as Interpol, the Mussad etc. If any of you are interested the meeting with Charlie is Thursday at 2 pm here at the house. JJ, I'm sure Charlie would love you even part time to coordinate for the team. If you need to go in the field we'd deal with that then. But for the most part you could stay home with your family and work from home too, come into the office only once or twice a week for briefings or updates as needed." Dave looked amongst his friends for some sign as to what they were thinking.

"I could easily get Clyde Easter on board with this team" Emily noted.

"Access to CIA databases, unfettered? Every techies dream. I'm in Boss." Pen was adamant she would follow her friends and team wherever they went.

"Might be very interesting to expand to international operations. We all know that the USA isn't the only place that has psychopaths and serial killers." Derek mused.

"Access to the knowledge bases of other countries regarding the human psyche would be advantageous in compiling more accurate databases on these types of perpetrators." Reid theorized.

"You all know I'm in, and the thought of having JJ working with us even if it's on her terms and from home mostly excites me even more. There is no one better at her job. We'd need your help to do this babe." Aaron stated looking lovingly at JJ. "I'll even let you take over the spare room down here for your office. Penny can wire it all up for you, right Pen?"

"Oh easy peasy Boss man. We should wire the whole house anyways. Right down to monitors for the wee ones so JJ can be in her office and see what the kids are up to at any time of the day or night." Penny stated confidently.

"Wow, do what I love and work from home. Everything I ever could dream about rolled into a nice CIA ball. Of course I'd be interested." JJ said clasping Aaron's hand and giving a squeeze.

"Ok then, we all are interested. We wait until after the meeting to make any decisions though. In the meantime Penelope you better go back to work tomorrow. So should the rest of us. I don't want to give Strauss any heads up on any of this. Aaron, you and JJ can just relax and have fun we'll see you at the meeting, or before if we have to." Dave announced. After a course of 'sounds good' the team decided they needed some private down time, and began filtering out to their own homes.

Aaron had locked up the house and set the alarm, walking back to the family room to wait for JJ who was putting the boys to bed. As he waited for JJ, he thought of Dave's offer, and what it all meant. He was also worrying about what Strauss was going to do to the team. She was out for blood, obviously but would she go after anyone else besides him and JJ?

About a half hour later still wrapped in his musings JJ returned to their bedroom and announced "Their finally asleep. Although it took a promise of ice cream for tomorrow."

"Ice cream we can do. Come here babe, I need to hold you." Aaron sounded dejected.

"Aaron what's wrong?" JJ was worried about him now.

"I'm just worried about the rest of the team tomorrow. My mind won't shut down because of it. I just need to hold you to help me sleep, that's all sweetie." Aaron gave her a smile and patted the bed.

JJ slipped off her clothes and climbed into the big bed snuggling close to Aaron and holding on to him tightly. "I love you Aaron, that's what we have to remember and focus on. You, me and our boy's if we make decisions based on that formula will be fine."

"I know Jayje, I know. Just rub my neck like you do please. It helps make my mind shut down." Aaron sighed snuggling his head into the hollow of her neck.

"Sleep love, I'm here and I always will be." JJ soothed his conscious and soul with her words and soft touch. Aaron quickly drifted off into a comforting sleep. Listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing soon JJ followed him to dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own them, no matter how much I wish I did.

A/N: Story is taking a different twist then what I first envisioned, however, I am liking this twist. Your reviews and opinions are welcome.

_**Parents and Partners Pt. 9**_

As the sun began filtering through the bedroom curtains Aaron rolled over to face his sleeping fiancé. _She's so beautiful, so loving, so tender _he thought staring at her sleeping face. He didn't know what he did to deserve her but god as his witness he wasn't going to lose her now that he had her. He hoped the meeting tomorrow with Charlie went well and that his team could hold onto a piece of their BAU life. He hated that his relationship with JJ was the cause of all the angst going on with the team now. He just wanted to have a bit of happiness for himself, in the form of the beautiful blonde in his arms. He couldn't give her up. As sure as he knew his own name he knew that she was his life. Without her his heart had no reason for beating. He also knew that with her he could conquer anything thrown at him.

He was holding her when he felt her twitch in his arms. He looked at her serene face and realized she had woken up.

"Sorry if I woke you" He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't be, it's a nice way to wake up seeing your face." She smiled and placed a kiss at the hollow of his throat.

"Keep that up and you'll be waking something else up." His smile was devilishly handsome. "And I heard some stirrings from down the hall. I don't think we have much time before we're bombarded."

"Someday they'll sleep in." JJ sighed contentedly.

"Yeah when their teenagers and don't want to do anything but sleep and eat." He groaned.

"Remembering your own teenage years there mister?" JJ giggled.

"Yep, usually I was forcing myself out of bed and out the door with just enough time to get into school on time." Aaron chuckled.

"Your incorrigible you know that." She giggled.

"Yep, I do. Seems to me that a certain blonde has brought out a much friendlier side of me." He said rolling her over to lay onto of her. "Thank you for reminding me that life is supposed to be fun." He kissed her passionately.

"Well Mr. let's see how fun life is when you're getting up in the middle of the night with a crying infant." She snickered.

"Seeing as I have some time before that's a reality. I can enjoy the practice can't I?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

As if on cue there was a brief timid knock on the bedroom door and then it was flung open by the two rambunctious boys running headlong for their parents in bed.

"Ooof" Aaron let out a gasp of air as Jack threw himself at his father. "Hey buddy what's with the tackle?"

"I love you daddy." The little boy said wrapping his arms around Aaron's neck and squeezing.

"I love you too buddy." Aaron laughed and hugged the boy back. He looked at JJ who was sitting up in bed with a quizzical look on her face. She motioned with her head to Henry standing in front of father and son.

"Come here Henry, how about I get hugs from my TWO favorite boys?" Aaron held out an arm to the little boy.

"Come on Henry, Daddy's got big strong arms to hold us both." Jack encouraged. None of the boys saw a tear trickle down JJ's cheek.

Henry climbed up into Aaron's lap and was soon wrapped in a hug like Jack. Henry laid his head on Aaron's chest for a few moments then without warning leaned back and looked at Aaron and said "I wub you too dada."

Aaron's smile was a mile wide as he hugged both boys tightly. "I want you both to know I love you very very much. So does your mom." Aaron looked at JJ.

"I wub you too mommy." Henry giggled.

"Me too, I love you too." Little Jack piped up.

"Oh, my boys I love you both so much." JJ moved to encircle the boys with her arms.

"JJ?" Jack asked her timidly.

"Yes, sweetie" JJ answered.

"Ummm, ummmm, would it be ok if...I mean it's like we're a family…and I really…" Jack was stammering and afraid.

"Jack buddy, what is it?" Aaron was getting concerned. "It's ok, you can ask JJ."

"Jack sweetie," JJ put her finger under his small chin and lifted his face so he could see her. She had an idea of what the little boy wanted to say and she wanted to try to help him through it. This was a major decision for a 5 year old. And she had seen the look on the little boys face when Henry had called his father 'dada'. "You know I love you right?"

He nodded.

"You know I wouldn't do or let anything happen to you right?" She continued softly.

Another nod.

"And you know, Henry loves you, and your daddy loves you very very much right?" She pushed.

Another nod.

"And you know I love your daddy and Henry very very much right?" she saw the little boy smile.

He nodded rapidly now.

"Well, seeing as we're a family, and when Daddy and I get married I'll be your step-mom and Daddy will be Henry's step-dad, do you think it would be ok with you if I called you 'son'?" Bingo the boy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Does that mean I can call you 'mama', like Henry does?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Oh, Jack being your 'Mama' would make me so happy." JJ pulled the boy close and kissed his head. Turning to Henry she said "What do you think Henry, can Jack call me 'Mama' too?"

Henry squirmed in Aaron's arms. "Mama, Dada, Jack, 'enry…fwamy" the little boy yelled happily.

Aaron laughed heartily at the squirming boy "Yes, Henry we're all a family." He looked lovingly at JJ and mouthed 'I love you.'

"Daddy?" Jack looked to his father.

"Yea buddy." Aaron answered.

"Is it ok with you if I call Aunt JJ, Mama?" Jack seemed nervous.

"Of course buddy, I think it would be great to hear you boys running through this big house calling for Mama." Aaron ruffled his son's hair playfully. "But you know what? I think we need to get our teeth brushed and washed up so Mama can make us some breakfast. What do you boys say?"

"Breakfast YEAH" Jack squealed.

"Bwekfist YEAH" Henry mimicked his older brother.

"Ok, then you boys so get yourselves cleaned up and meet me in the kitchen." JJ laughed at her 'men.'

The boys scrambled off of their parents laps and raced out the bedroom door to wash their hands and faces. "I'll help Henry, Mama" Jack yelled as the boys left the room.

Aaron turned to his fiancé smiling broadly. "Did I tell you today just how lucky I am that you fell in love with me and Jack?" he kissed her nose and pulled her close to him to kiss her passionately. When he let her go again she smiled back at him and said.

"Not today, but then again I'm the lucky one to have you and Jack love Henry and I."

"Come on woman, let's feed our sons and then we can spend the day getting them all settled here in the house. Maybe go swimming later if the weather cooperates. Tomorrow is going to be busy enough for all of us, today I just want to relax with my family."

"Oh, a day to do nothing but relax. God, Aaron when was the last time either of us were able to do that completely?"

"JJ, babe I hate to say this but I believe this is going to be a first." He smiled as he helped her off the bed.

"For both of us apparently." She agreed. She kissed him and told him to go watch out for the boys, she'd be down in a couple minutes after she washed up.

The couple had spent the day doing odds and ends around the house. They took the boys with them to the grocery store as well as back to JJ's old apartment. They packed up some boxes and tubs with JJ's and Henry's clothes and determined that they would come back over the weekend to go through the rest of her belongings before turning in her keys to the landlord. After they returned home and put the groceries away the boys decided they wanted to go swimming. JJ found their swim suits and got them ready. Aaron had said he would take them swimming so JJ could get dinner started. Two hours later her very water logged boys all wrapped up in their pools towels were seated at the outdoor table happily eating their dinner of Hotdog and Mac n Cheese casserole, while the adults ate some grilled shrimp and vegetables that JJ had made for them.

After dinner they bathed the boys to rid them of the chlorine and settled them down to watch a movie. Half way through the movie both boys fell asleep exhausted from their day with their parents. They put each boy to bed and made their way back downstairs to the family room. Aaron poured them each a glass of wine and sat down with her on the couch.

"You ok, Love?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm just thinking about tomorrow that's all." JJ rubbed his arm. "And, I'm just thinking about how good today felt."

"Today did feel good with the boys didn't it." He stated "I know tomorrow brings more changes for everyone but I have to tell you, if it doesn't work out, I think I'm ok going back into a law practice and concentrating on my family. I've missed so much because of the job, I'd be lying if I said I wanted to jump right back into doing that again."

"Aaron, I think we both understand that we've missed a lot out of our kid's lives because of the job we do. You left law because it wasn't satisfying enough, I don't think that's changed. Let's wait and see what happens tomorrow and we'll go from there. No matter what neither one of us is going to let work interfere with the boys." Jayje rubbed his arm lovingly.

"You're right. I don't want to ruin today and tonight. Let's wait and see what happens tomorrow." He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Tonight I just want my fiancé in my arms and to show her how much I love her."

"Your fiance likes that idea a lot." She reached up to kiss him passionately.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Meanwhile unbeknownst to any of the profilers there was another meeting taking place. One between Charlie Stafford, the director of the FBI and one Erin Strauss.

"Stafford, what's this all about?" Director Stevens demanded.

"Well why don't you ask your Section Chief here? She seems to have made it her mission to interfere." Stafford looked at Erin with distain. Remembering the video that he had seen with her in a drunken stupor inside the BAU.

"Erin? What is he talking about? What have you interfered with?" Stevens asked.

"Nothing Director Stevens, absolutely nothing." Strauss deflected.

"That's not what I was told SC Strauss." Stafford accused. "I've heard it on good authority that you have intentionally railroaded the best SAC agent the FBI has had in a while." Strauss tried to argue but he kept going. "Not only have you done that, you have allowed the entire A unit of the BAU to submit their resignations to the Director effective immediately. And as of right now that same unit is awaiting my formal word that they will stay together and work under my offices now."

"Erin?" Director Stevens asked "Is there validity to what Charlie is saying? Is Hotchner's team really resigning?"

"Director, I can say that no one in the BAU has resigned. The team is still intact." Strauss said the lie just dripping from her. After all Aaron and that JJ didn't resign technically, she had backed them into corner and they quit. And no one of the other agents had come to her about resignations.

"Jim," Stafford said. "I don't know what she's trying to do but I have spoken to Dave Rossi personally. From what I got from him Apparently Agents Hotchner and Jareau went to their Section Chief to disclose a personal relationship between them. During that meeting Erin here gave them several choices none of which either agent could stomach to which they both left their badges and guns on Hotchner's desk. Dave's also told me about a video of Chief Strauss going to Agent Hotchner's former office after he had left. I've forwarded you the link to the video. My only question is if Chief Strauss here is actually sober enough at this point to remember anything she's done the last few days."

"Charlie, what are you saying if she can remember?" Jim Stevens questioned the CIA Director.

"Listen, there is a video of a very drunk Erin Strauss stumbling through the BAU to Hotchner's office. I've been contacted by Dave with regard to bringing the entire team under the wing of the CIA. Apparently Hotchner and Jareau weren't cooperative when Erin here gave them the choice to file harassment charges against each other in return for their one of their jobs. They both quit rather than do that. I'm sure you're aware of the extreme jealousy Erin harbors for Aaron Hotchner. Hell, Jim you've seen her reports time and time again trying to discredit the man. And after what happened to his ex-wife and son and Erin's attempt to use that against Aaron too, I'm surprised she's still in her position at all. I'm not going to tell you how to run your agency Jim, but I will tell you that I am going to offer the team position and power within the CIA, they are too good of field agents to let them loose." Charlie stood indicating his portion of this meeting was over. "Oh, and Jim one more thing. Why would Chief Strauss here have a problem with Aaron having a relationship with Agent Jareau? From what I can tell she was instrumental in helping Agent Hotchner and his son through that entire ordeal. It seems to me that they both have managed to keep their personal and private life however it's been defined since they met, separate. I know as far as the CIA is concerned there is no issues with them being a couple working together. As a matter of fact I plan on offering Agent Jareau the opportunity to work from home and on a part time basis in order to help the couple continue to have a somewhat normal home life for themselves and their children. Jim, I would rather have a happy and healthy agent working for me then one who feels like they have to watch their back all the time due to an unsub from within." With that Charlie Stafford walked out of the Director's office leaving both the FBI agents sitting silently staring at each other.

"Director Stevens, I resent Agent Stafford's implying that I have in anyway done anything to make Agents Hotchner or Jareau feel as if they had to watch their backs. I also resent the implication that I am some 'unsub', like I am some sort of criminal here. I have simply followed and enforced FBI regulations regarding relationships within the same department. I'm sure you are aware of those regulations." Strauss declared pretty pleased with herself.

"Erin, you and I both know that the regulations aren't firm on the topic, after all preventing two people from entering into or preventing them from continuing a relationship would be a violation of the civil rights. Big Brother is NOT in the habit of telling people who they can or cannot have relationship with. While the Bureau does recognize that it can be difficult for coupled field agents to be objective it is not unheard of. As for a video regarding your continued suitability being available I will have one of my technical analyst's review the camera feeds for the BAU. Of course so you are aware those cameras and that video feed are protected at the highest level, so I am certain that there cannot be any type of tampering with the feeds. As for Charlie telling me that he's offering my best unit positions at the CIA, I am admittedly distressed over that, and I assure you Chief Strauss that I will get to the bottom of this mess. And I certainly hope that I can prevent the best unit in the FBI from leaving Quantico. As for yourself, I would suggest you take the next two weeks off. Right now this is a request but if you refuse I will not hesitate to make this a suspension. I am not pleased at all that the Director of the CIA has come to me with such information regarding agents under my direction." Director Stevens left no room for rebuttal. However, Strauss didn't rise to leave his office, she was sitting there trying to formulate something to say to the Director. He however, wasn't buying into her program and simply stated.

"That will be all Chief Strauss, I will see you again in two weeks after your vacation to discuss the outcome of this situation." He rose and waved his hand towards his door.

Erin, decided that it would be in her best interest not to do anything other than leave, so she rose and walked to the door. "Director" she nodded and left closing his door behind her.

Jim Steven's had one more call to make before he left for the night.

"Charlie?" he said into his phone. "I want to be at your meeting with Hotchner's team, maybe we both can have this mess end in a mutually beneficial way." After several minutes of silence, he got back from the other side of the phone conversation.

"Hotchner's house, 2 pm tomorrow." The phone disconnected.


End file.
